


Kołysanka

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: "To taka nasza prywatna melodia, zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla nas."





	Kołysanka

To dość naturalne, że kiedy jesteś dzieckiem każdy się nad tobą pochyla. Każda łza jest zauważona i otarta delikatnym, pełnym miłości ruchem. Każdy strach zacierają pewne ramiona, które zamykają cię w uścisku, a koszmar zostaje zagoniony do klatki przez pocałunki w czoło. Drobne, wielkie gesty, którymi upewniali się, że nic mi nie jest.

I jakoś to tak już jest, że gdy stajemy się starsi, to noce robią się krótsze, dni bardziej bure, a nas podobno już nic nie boli. Tak dobrze udajemy, prawda? Chcieliśmy dorosnąć? Dowiedzieć się czym jest ból, który nie zostaje nigdy utulony? Nie wiem, raczej nie. Brakuje mi tamtych spokojnych, pełnych słońca dni. Szczególnie, gdy czuję, że w moim życiu nastaje zima.

A teraz, wszystko co słyszę, to Twoja cicha kołysanka. Jest przy mnie, aby utulić mnie do snu. I choć w ogóle nie ruszasz ustami, choć dla każdej innej osoby, to najzwyklejsza cisza, ja słyszę każde słowo.

I spycham w dół świadomości te myśli, że nie można naprawić tego, co złamane. I tak bardzo żałuję, że na świecie czułe słowa są tak rzadko wypowiadane. Muszę się nauczyć. Muszę częściej je mówić. Też być plastrem na czyjąś zimę.

To jak patrzenie razem w niebo pełne gwiazd, gdzie każda jest naszym życzeniem. O matko, wiem, że przy Tobie każde ma szansę się spełnić. To niczym niezachwiana pewność, która ogrzewa mnie od środka. Dobrze wiesz, że nie umiem się modlić. Nikt mnie nie nauczył. Ale za Ciebie próbuję, co noc.

Rożne sytuacje mogą nas złamać. Podobno kości się zrastają. Czy nasz kręgosłup moralny też to potrafi?

No i słowa. Słowa tną, jak prawdziwe noże. Podobno rany się zabliźniają. Czy nasza psychika też to potrafi?

Przy Tobie potrafię uwierzyć, że blizny znikną z czasem, że to nie jest ostateczność. Dotykasz świeżych ran w mojej pamięci, przecież oboje wiemy, że nie są łatwe do naprawienia. Ale Ty siedzisz obok, a Twój głos jest jak swoiste szwy, antybiotyk i bandaż. A przecież to tak długa rekonwalescencja, jak to jest, że się w ogóle nie boisz?

I wszystko co słyszę to Twoja cicha kołysanka, którą usypiasz cały ból. Tak bezgłośna dla kogoś przypadkowego, tak pełna znaczeń dla mnie. Śpiew jest w ukryty w kubku kawy, w miękkim kocu, ciepłym objęciu. Słowa kryją się za stukaniem palców, poprawianiem okularów i Twoim śmiechem. I również ją nucę, co noc, co dzień, co chwilę. Chowam ją w uścisku dłoni, szerokim uśmiechu, delikatnych pocałunkach w czoło.

To taka nasza prywatna melodia, zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla nas.


End file.
